1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a storage medium, an information processing method and an information processing system. More specifically, the present technology relates to a storage medium, an information processing method and an information processing system which performs transmission and reception of messages with other information processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-269053 [G06F 17/13, G06Q 10/00] (document 1) laid-open on Nov. 6, 2008. A personal connection block diagram creating apparatus of the document 1 creates a personal connection block diagram by acquiring the thickness, the length, the direction of an arrow from a table according to the strength of the friendship depending on the number of distributions of e-mail messages from a table, and connecting circle designs representing respective persons by using the acquired arrow.
However, the personal connection block diagram creating apparatus of the document 1 decides the thickness, the length and the direction of the arrow depending on a total number of receptions and a total number of distributions of the e-mail messages as to a source of the distribution (hereinafter referred to as “terminal A”) and a destination of the distribution (hereinafter referred to as “terminal B”) and the magnitude of the number of distributions and the number of receptions, and therefore, it is impossible to independently visually grasp both of the number of distributions of the e-mail messages transmitted (distributed) to the terminal B and the number of receptions of e-mail messages received from the terminal B in the terminal A by viewing the personal connection block diagram. That is, it is impossible to independently know the degree of favor, by the user of the terminal. A with respect to the user of the terminal B, and the degree of favor by the user of the terminal B with respect to the terminal A. Thus, it is impossible to grasp the strength of the friendship between the users. More specifically, according to the table shown in FIG. 16 in the document 1, assuming that the number of receptions and the number of distributions of e-mail messages between the terminal A and the terminal B is 30, between a case that the number of distributions of the e-mail messages transmitted from the terminal A to the terminal B is 16 and the number of receptions of the e-mail messages received by the terminal A from the terminal B is 14, and a case that the number of distributions of the e-mail messages transmitted from the terminal A to the terminal B is 29 and the number of receptions of the e-mail messages received by the terminal A from the terminal B is 1, the thickness, the length and the direction of the arrow are made equal. From the former case, both of the terminals have a favor to each other to make communications can be assumed, and from the latter case, substantially one-way communications are made can be assumed. However, these are represented by the same arrow, and this makes it impossible to precisely represent the strength of the friendship by the arrow. Furthermore, in a case that the strength of the friendship between the terminal A and the terminal B is shown by B and C in the table, only one-way favor can be understood.
Therefore, a feature of the present technology is to provide a novel storage medium, a novel information processing method and a novel information processing system.
Furthermore, another feature of the present technology is to provide a storage medium, an information processing method and an information processing system which are able to precisely and easily grasp the degree of favor of each user and the strength of the friendship between users.
A first embodiment is a storage medium storing an information processing program. The information processing program causes a computer of an information processing apparatus to function as a transmitter, a degree of transmission detector, a receiver, a degree of reception detector, and an index displayer. The transmitter transmits data to other information processing apparatus. For example, the transmitter transmits data to other information processing apparatus via a network and a server, or directly. The degree of transmission detector detects a degree of transmission of the data transmitted by the transmitter. The receiver receives data from the other information processing apparatus. Similar to the transmitter, the receiver receives data from other information processing apparatus via the network and the server, or directly. The degree of reception detector detects a degree of reception of the data received by the receiver. The index displayer displays on a display an index such that the degree of transmission detected by the degree of transmission detector and the degree of reception detected by the degree of reception detector are individually identifiable manner. For example, the display may be provided to be integrated with the information processing apparatus, and may separately be provided from the information processing apparatus.
According to the first embodiment, an index of the manner that can individually identify the degree of transmission of the data to other information processing apparatus and the degree of reception of the data from the other information processing apparatus is displayed, thus it is possible to precisely and easily grasp a favor from one to the other and a favor from the other to the one which are represented by the degree of transmission and the degree of reception. That is, it is possible to precisely and easily grasp the strength of the friendship represented by the degree of transmission of the data and the degree of reception of the data.
In a second embodiment the data is message data, and the information processing program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to further function as a register, a message creator, and a destination designator. The register registers identification information of the other information processing apparatus in an identification information storage. That is, the other information processing apparatus is registered as an object to which the message data is to be transmitted and from which the message data is to be received. The message creator creates message data. The destination designator designates one identification information as a destination from the identification information of the other information processing apparatus which is registered in the identification information storage. Here, a plurality of identification information may be designated as destinations. The transmitter transmits the message data created by the message creator to the other information processing apparatus indicated by the identification information as to the destination designated by the destination designator.
According to the second embodiment, the degree of transmission of the message data and the degree of reception of the message data can be separately identified with the other information processing apparatuses which is registered, and therefore, it is possible to easily and visually grasp the degree of transmission and the degree of reception, and thus, it is possible to easily grasp the favor from one to other, and the favor from the other to the one, moreover the precise strength of the friendship represented by the degree of transmission and the degree of reception.
In a third embodiment the information processing program causes the computer of the information processing apparatus to further function as a design displayer. The design displayer displays on the display a first design representing its own information processing apparatus and a second design representing the other information processing apparatus. The index displayer displays the index between the first designs and the second design.
According to the third embodiment, each of the design of the information processing apparatus which transmits and receives the message data is displayed, the index is displayed therebetween, and therefore, it is possible to visually easily recognize the sender, the receiver, the degree of transmission and the degree of reception of the message data.
In a fourth embodiment the index displayer displays as the index a two-way arrow which changes in thickness on a side of the first design in accordance with the degree of reception, and changes in thickness on a side of the second design in accordance with the degree of transmission. For example, in a case that the degree of reception is high, the thickness of the arrow on the side of the first design is made thick whereas in a case that the degree of reception is low, the thickness of the arrow on the side of the first design is made thin. Similarly, in a case that the degree of transmission is high, the thickness of the arrow on the side of the second design is made thick whereas in a case that the degree of transmission is low, the thickness of the arrow on the side of the second design is made thin.
According to the fourth embodiment, the arrow indicating the two-way direction is changed in thickness on the side of the design representing its own information processing apparatus and on the side of the design representing the other information processing apparatus, capable of easily grasping the degree of transmission and the degree of reception.
In a fifth embodiment the index displayer displays as the index a first arrow which changes in thickness in accordance with the degree of transmission and is directed from the first design to the second design, and a second arrow which changes in thickness in accordance with the degree of reception and is directed from the second design to the first design. For example, in a case that the degree of reception is high, the thickness of the arrow directed from the second design to the first design is made thick whereas in a case that the degree of reception is low, the thickness of the arrow directed from the second design to the first design is made thin. Similarly, in a case that the degree of transmission is high, the thickness of the arrow directed from the first design to the second design is made thick whereas in a case that the degree of transmission is low, the thickness of the arrow directed from the first design to the second design is made thin.
According to the fifth embodiment as well, similar to the fourth embodiment, it is possible to easily grasp the degree of transmission and the degree of reception.
In a sixth embodiment the degree of transmission detector detects the number of transmissions of the data transmitted by the transmitter. Furthermore, the degree of reception detector detects the number of receptions of the data received by the receiver. The index displayer index displayer displays the index of the manner that can individually identify the number of transmissions and the number of receptions.
According to the sixth embodiment, the number of transmissions and the number of receptions are merely detected, and therefore, it is possible to easily know the degree of transmission and the degree of reception. Furthermore, it is possible to display the index such that the number of transmissions and the number of receptions are individually identifiable manner.
In a seventh embodiment the information processing program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to further function as a transmitting and receiving condition determiner. The transmitting and receiving condition determiner determines whether or not the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy a predetermined condition. The index displayer displays an index in a first manner when the transmitting and receiving condition determiner determines that the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy the predetermined condition, and displays an index in a second manner different from the first manner when the transmitting and receiving condition determiner determines that at least one of the degree of transmission and the degree of reception does not satisfy the predetermined condition. For example, in a case that the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy the predetermined condition, and both of the degree of transmission and the degree of reception are determined to be high, an index of the manner showing that the strength of the friendship is high is displayed. Furthermore, in a case that the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy the other predetermined condition, and both of the degree of transmission and the degree of reception are determined to be low, an index of the manner showing that strength of the friendship is low is displayed.
According to the seventh embodiment, only when both of the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy the predetermined condition, the manner of the index is further changed, and therefore, it is possible to easily recognize whether or not both of the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy the predetermined condition.
In an eighth embodiment the information processing program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to further function as a transmitting and receiving condition determiner. The transmitting and receiving condition determiner determines whether or not the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy a predetermined condition. The design displayer displays a design in a third manner when the transmitting and receiving condition determiner determines that the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy the predetermined condition, and displays a design in a fourth manner different from the third manner when the transmitting and receiving condition determiner determines that at least one of the degree of transmission and the degree of reception does not satisfy the predetermined condition. For example, in a case that the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy the predetermined condition, and both of the degree of transmission and the degree of reception are determined to be high, the design of the manner showing that the strength of the friendship is high is displayed. Furthermore, in a case that the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy the other predetermined condition, and both of the degree of transmission and the degree of reception are determined to be low, the design of the manner showing that the strength of the friendship is low is displayed.
In the eighth embodiment as well, similar to the seventh embodiment, it is possible to easily recognize whether or not both of the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy the predetermined condition.
In a ninth embodiment the transmitting and receiving condition determiner determines that the predetermined condition is satisfied in a case that the number of transmissions of the data and the number of receptions of the data are equal to or more than a constant number, and the data transmission and the data reception are performed during a predetermined period, and determines that the predetermined condition is not satisfied in a case that at least one of the number of transmissions of the data and the number of receptions of the data is less than the constant number or in a case that at least one of the data transmission and the data reception is not performed during the predetermined period. That is, by the number of transmissions of the message data, the transmission frequency, the number of receptions, and the reception frequency, it is determined whether or not the degree of transmission and the degree of reception satisfy the predetermined condition. Thus, for example, it is grasp whether or not the data transmission and the data reception are continuously and frequently performed, and it is determined whether or not the strength of the friendship between the users is high.
According to the ninth embodiment, the manner of the design and the index is changed depending on the total number of data transmissions and the total number of data receptions, and the presence or absence of the transmission of the data and the presence or absence of reception of the data during the predetermined period, capable of grasping the more precise strength of the friendship.
Here, the predetermined condition need not to be restricted thereto, and may be set to a condition that the number of transmissions of the data and the number of receptions of the data is less than the constant number (less than the aforementioned constant number), and the data transmission and the data reception are not performed for a predetermined period or more (longer than the above-described predetermined time). In such a case, unlikely to the aforementioned case, it is possible to determine whether or not the strength of the friendship is low.
A tenth embodiment is an information processing method, and following steps of (a) transmitting data to other information processing apparatus; (b) detecting a degree of transmission of the data transmitted by the step (a); (c) receiving data from the other information processing apparatus; (d) detecting a degree of reception of the data received by the step (c), and (e) displaying on a display an index of the manner that can individually identify the degree of transmission detected by the (b) and the degree of reception detected by the (d).
According to the tenth embodiment as well, similar to the first embodiment, it is possible to accurately and easily grasp the strength of the friendship represented by the degree of transmission of the data and the degree of reception of the data.
An eleventh embodiment is an information processing system, and comprises: a transmitter which transmits data to other information processing apparatus; a degree of transmission detector which detects a degree of transmission of the data transmitted by the transmitter; a receiver which receives data from the other information processing apparatus; a degree of reception detector which detects a degree of reception of the data received by the receiver; and an index displayer which displays on a display an index of the manner that can individually identify the degree of transmission detected by the degree of transmission detector and the degree of reception detected by the degree of reception detector. For example, the information processing system is made up of a separate computer including each means or a plurality of computers including two or more means. Furthermore, the information processing system may be made up of one computer including all the means.
According to the eleventh embodiment as well, similar to the first embodiment, it is possible to accurately and easily grasp the strength of the friendship represented by the degree of transmission of the data and the degree of reception of the data.
The above described features, aspects and advantages of the present technology will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present technology when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.